1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to the field of electronic commerce and global network information management services, and particularly, to a system and method for creating a unified commercial real estate data model through collection, distribution and use of information in connection with commercial real estate and web-based information systems that facilitate the buying and selling of commercial real estate. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for researching and developing information on commercial real estate properties. An aspect of the present invention relates, more broadly, to systems and methods for associating an aerial image with map features and information concerning objects, either static or dynamic, appearing in the image. Another aspect relates to conducting field research on real estate properties, including the researching of information on real estate properties and the tracking of field researchers that develop the information.